Dinosaurs (comic book)
and Baby Sinclair in an ad for the two issue run of the Dinosaurs comic book]] Dinosaurs was adapted into comic form for two issues published in 1992 and 1993 by Disney's Hollywood Comics. The 48-page paperback comic books featured stories based on the Dinosaurs TV show. Additionally, stand-alone stories were published in Disney Adventures magazine during this time. Comics from the series were also re-published in several Disney's Colossal Comics Collections, including an original Dinosaurs based cover appearing on Disney's Colossal Comics #10. Four of the individual Dinosaurs comics were collected and re-published in a trade paperback entitled "Dinosaurs: Fossil Fools" (ISBN: 9781561153398). The principal writers for the comics were Bobbi JG Weiss and David Cody Weiss, while David Seidman and Marv Wolfman served as editors. ''Dinosaurs'' #1, 1992 :Editors: David Seidman & Marv Wolfman :Cover artist: Jackson Guice :Cover colorist: Cris Palomino :Pages: 48 Citizen Robbie Robbie and J Rassik Quill both run for the position of president at Bob LaBrea High School. The story was published in Disney Adventures in two parts. :Writers: Bobbi JG Weiss & David Cody Weiss :Penciller: Cosme Quartieri & Fabian Gattino :Inker: Roberto Bat and Ruben Torreiro :Colorist: Valerie Dal Chele :Letterer: Clem Robins :Pages: 24 The Flying Fool Robbie designs and builds the first airplane, and B.P. Richfield wants it for the Wesayso Corporation. This story was reprinted in the July 1993 issue of Disney Adventures. :Writers: Doug Murray :Penciller: Joe Staton :Inker: Brian Garvey :Colorist: Cris Palomino :Letterer: John Workman :Pages: 8 Nana Ethyl's Dinosaur Tails: King Earl and the Knights of the Buffet Table In a parody of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, Ethyl tells a story about the kingdom of Cramalot, with Baby Sinclair as a knight named Sir Pantsaload. :Writers: Bobbi JG Weiss & David Cody Weiss :Penciller: John Costanza :Inker: Dave Hunt :Colorist: Janice Cohen :Letterer: John Costanza :Pages: 8 Nana Ethyl's Dinosaur Tails: Baby and the Beanstalk Ethyl tells a variation of Jack and the Beanstalk, with the Dinosaurs characters playing all the parts. The story was also published in the January 1993 issue of Disney Adventures. :Writers: Bobbi JG Weiss & David Cody Weiss :Penciller: Jackson Guice :Inker: Steve Mitchell :Colorist: Jo Meugniot :Letterer: John Workman :Pages: 8 ''Dinosaurs'' #2, 1993 :Editors: David Seidman & Marv Wolfman :Cover artists: Jo Meugniot, Bruce D. Patterson & Joe Staton :Cover colorist: Cris Palomino :Pages: 48 Invasion of the Dino-Snatchers Earl's dream comes true when his children, Robbie and Charlene, start acting nice, but it turns out their change of heart is due to an alien invasion. The story was also published in Disney Adventures in two parts. :Writers: Bobbi JG Weiss & David Cody Weiss :Penciller: Joe Staton :Inker: Ian Akin :Colorist: Valerie Dal Chele :Letterer: John Workman The Pest Years of Our Lives The Sinclair household becomes infested with bugs. The story was also published in Disney Adventures (in the June 1993 issue) and Disney's Colossal Comics Collection #10 :Writers: Bobbi JG Weiss & David Cody Weiss :Penciller: John Costanza :Inker: Gary Martin :Colorist: Jo Meugniot :Letterer: Gaspar Saladino Frannie, I Blew Up the Baby! In a parody of Honey, I Blew Up the Kid, Baby Sinclair becomes larger than life. :Writers: Bobbi JG Weiss & David Cody Weiss :Pencillers: Jackson Guice & Richard Howell :Inker: Steve Mitchell :Colorist: Janice Parker :Letterer: Gaspar Saladino See also *Muppet comics (Disney Adventures) Category:Comic books Category:Dinosaurs (T.V. series)